battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Middle Eastern Coalition
The''' Middle Eastern Coalition (Arabic: تحالف الشرق الأوسط), commonly abbreviated to '''MEC, is a fictional military alliance of Middle Eastern states in the Battlefield universe. They have their standard armed forces, which appear in all maps concerning them in Battlefield 2 and Battlefield: Bad Company, and a special forces unit, which appear in all maps concerning the MEC in Battlefield 2: Special Forces. MEC weapons are largely based on advanced Russian military technologies. Most of the MEC campaigns are based around oil fields and desert combat. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the MEC fight against the United States Marine Corps and the European Union alongside the People's Liberation Army. They are armed with a mixture of foreign equipment, most of which being of Russian origin. The MEC is a military alliance of Arabic-speaking nations situated in the Middle East. It is unknown which Middle Eastern states were members of the Coalition at the time of Battlefield 2. However, locations mentioned as being under MEC control include, but are not limited to, areas in the Arabian Peninsula, Kuwait, Lebanon, Oman, Qatar, and Syria. The MEC's weapons and equipment are almost purely Russian in origin. Their vehicles and weapons are almost all Russian made, with the exception of the ERYX, which is European. Sub-units The only mentioned unit within the MEC is the MEC Second Armored, which makes an appearance as the attacking force in Operation Harvest. It also has a Special Forces unit, which fights the United States Navy SEALs in the ''Special Forces'' expansion pack. Engagements Classes and Weapons As stated above, the MEC forces use a variety of weapons from Russia, as well as equipment used by the Europeans. The MEC predominantly wear desert camouflage uniforms. Kits with body armor wear helmets, the Medic/Engineer kits wear beanies, the Special Forces kit wears a green beret, and the Sniper kit wears a ghillie suit. Vehicles The MEC use a mixture of vehicles from different nations, Mostly Russia and China. ;Emplacements *IGLA *HJ-8 ;Light Vehicles *Vodnik *FAV *Car *Truck ;Armor *T-90 *BTR-90 *Tunguska ;Fixed-Wing Aircraft *MiG-29 *Su-34 *SU39 ;Helicopters *EC635 *Mi-17 *Mi-28 ;Boats *RIB Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, the MEC makes its only appearances in the multiplayer aspect. As in Battlefield 2, the MEC's forces always engage the United States Marine Corps, in predominantly desert-type maps in the Middle East. The MEC's equipment and vehicles are mostly Russian in origin -- just as in Battlefield 2 -- however, their equipment tends to be older and less advanced compared to what they used in Battlefield 2. Engagements Classes and Equipment Unlike in Battlefield 2, the MEC armament consists of older weapons and gear is less advanced. ;Assault *AK-47 *Tariq *M203 *M67 Frag Grenade *AN-M8 Smoke Grenade ;Engineer *Mossberg 500 *Tariq *Anti-Tank Mines *Blowtorch *RPG-7 ;Spec Ops *AKS-74u *Silenced Tariq *XM84 Stun Grenade *C4 *Combat Knife ;Support *PKM *Tariq *M67 Frag Grenade *Auto Injector *Mortar Strike ;Recon *SVD *Silenced Tariq *AN-M8 Smoke Grenade *ANPQ Laser Target Designator *GPS Vehicles Like in Battlefield 2, the MEC uses mainly Russian-made vehicles, though Chinese and Turkish made vehicles are present. It also uses modified civilian vehicles. ;Light Vehicles *Gun Van *Technical *Akrep *FAV ;IFV *ZSU-23-4 *BMP-2 ;Main Battle Tank *2S25 Sprut ;Naval Craft *PBL *RHIB ;Emplacement *KORD *Command Computer Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the MEC fight in a fictional war against the United States alongside the Russian Federation and Legionnaire Mercenaries. The game depicts the United States Army attacking the MEC-controlled town of Sadiz in the Battle of Sadiz. They are also engaged against the 222nd Army Battalion during Operation Ghost Town. In multiplayer, they are engaged against the US Army. Engagements Assault *AUG *M203 *5 HG-2s *LIFE-2 Demolition *T194 *M2CG *5 HG-2s *ATM-00 Recon *GOL *MP412 *3 MTN-55s *LZ-537 Specialist *9A-91 *TRCR-357 *5 HG-2s *3 DTN-4 Support *QJY-88 *MDK-132 *PWR-200 *MRTR-5 Vehicles Light Vehicles *Cobra Tanks *Black Eagle *2T Stalker Helicopters *Ka-52 Naval Vessels *Patrol Boat Light Emplacements *KORD *9M133 Kornet *ZU-23-2 Trivia General *The MEC uses a fictional flag in Battlefield 2, uses a different flag in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, and uses the flag of Ba'athist Iraq and Syria (before Syria's split with Iraq) in Battlefield: Bad Company. *Within the texture file of the MEC pilot, there exists what seems to be another early design for the MEC flag. *Arabic is the official language of the MEC, despite the fact that several Middle Eastern nations speak a multitude of different languages, such as Kurdish, Persian, Turkish and others. Battlefield 2 *The MEC battle dialogue is reused for Insurgent Forces and the MEC-SF. *In the early stages of Battlefield 2 development, the MEC looked very different from their current appearance, resembling insurgents rather than a professional military force with a completely different flag. Their voices were also completely different.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NgS85u0ykjQ *In Battlefield 2, all MEC soldiers have a patch written in Arabic denoting them as being a Private (خاصة), though خاصة means "private" in the sense of privacy, rather than military rank. *Most of the flags of the MEC are three-striped, with a green vertical stripe taking up a third of the left, and two equal-sized horizontal ones of gold and white making up the right two thirds. There are two variations: one in which the gold stripe is on bottom, which is the most common one. However, there is a plain one with the gold on the top which is used on the MEC APC. *The MEC is never referred to in the naming scheme of the weapon files, with all of their weapons being named with "RU" or "RUS", indicating Russia. Since Russia doesn't appear in base game and only appears in the expansion pack. Its possible that MEC was originally going to be Russia, but was cut early on in game development. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat *The MEC flag from Modern Combat can be found on the left arm of all seven MEC soldier models in Battlefield 2, albeit with a white background and black foreground in the latter. There are two variants: **One with a bright green background and yellow foreground, as seen in the spawn menu, in-game on the right hand side of the screen to show reinforcement tickets, and as part of a ticker when a Conquest flag is being captured by the MEC. **One with a beige-golden background and a green foreground, as seen on IGN; this is the exact flag model seen in-game once the MEC has captured a position in Conquest. Battlefield: Bad Company *In Battlefield: Bad Company, the MEC vehicle HUD color is yellow. *In Battlefield: Bad Company, the MEC never appears as attackers in Gold Rush. *Dropped kits in Battlefield: Bad Company bear a patch with the Battlefield 2 MEC flag and not the Ba'athist Iraqi flag. This was most likely an oversight on DICE's part. Gallery BFBC MEC soldiers.png|MEC soldiers in Battlefield: Bad Company; a Specialist with a 9A-91 and a Support unit with a QJU-88. BFBC BLACK EAGLE AH-64 BATTLE.jpg|An MEC Black Eagle engaging an AH-64 Apache from the 222nd Army Battalion. BFBC_MEC_SPECIALIST.jpg|MEC Specialist holding a Tracer Dart Gun. ULTRA RARE MEC FLAG!.jpg|The original MEC flag. Note the picture is extremely rare. MECheavy.png|MEC Support with a PKM light machine gun from Modern Combat. MECSharpshooter.png|MEC Sniper with an SVD from Modern Combat. MECAKS-74user.png|MEC Engineer with an AKS-74U carbine from Modern Combat. Panzer-vs-Heli,13014,original.jpeg|Rare screenshot of an early MEC soldier model. 1308---Battlefield-2---2,12862,original.jpeg|Another rare screenshot of an early MEC soldier model. Road Block.jpg|The MEC back in the E3 2004 trailer for Battlefield 2. BF2MC MEC.png|The MEC flag as seen in the spawn menu in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. BF2MC MEC -2.png|Another version of the MEC flag from Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. BF2MC MEC -3.png|A variant of the MEC flag from Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. MEC Emblem 2.png|The arm banner on all Battlefield 2 MEC soldiers' left arm, where the Modern Combat flag came from. MEC Emblem.png|Another patch on all MEC soldiers' right arm. MEC Pilot 1.png|Another possible early design for the MEC flag in Battlefield 2, as seen from the texture file of the MEC pilot. References de:Middle Eastern Coalition ru:Средневосточная коалиция Category:Factions of Battlefield 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company